Intermitencia fantasmal
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Porque a veces no quedamos satisfechos con los finales... una posible continuación del anime, teito y freu en el exilio mientras otra historia se crea en la milicia y en el clero, yaoi!


Intermitencia fantasmal

Advertencia: shonen-ai y probable lemon.

Capítulo primero: El momento en que te das cuenta… que la peor oscuridad habita en el corazón de los hombres

Teito Klein acariciaba distraídamente el suave pelaje de Mikage, observando las estrellas de su alrededor mientras se encorvaba sobre sí mismo; pese a su entrenamiento militar nunca le había gustado el frío… y vaya que se congelaba al momento en que Freu traspasaba las nubes, aunado a que la temperatura descendía drásticamente por la noche, no era de extrañar que se sintiera como una paleta humana.

-no…no…no me digas…que…que…tie…tienes frío mo…mocoso…-preguntó uno de los siete dioses con los dientes castañeantes, volteando mínimamente hacia atrás para verle, su sonrisa perfecta adornada por una mirada de burla.

-¡idiota! Claro que tengo frío…-sonrió de lado, con una expresión venenosa-al menos no tartamudeo al hablar…-le picó dolorosamente en la espalda, preparándose para colocar la cereza en el pastel- perdedor.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTEEEE?

XD XD XD XD

Freu movía con una vara los pequeños troncos de leña que habían logrado reunir, pensando que era una suerte que el menor no fuera una carga, al contrario, resultaba de gran ayuda a la hora de encontrar comida en parajes tan infértiles como en el que ahora se encontraban.

-Freu…-el rubio volteó ante el llamado del chico, viéndole con atención- ¿no estás cansado? Yo puedo hacer guardia un par de horas…-la preocupación que reflejaban las pupilas verdes del castaño fueron suficiente incentivo para que el mayor sonriera con sinceridad

-¿quién te crees que soy?-con parsimonia sacó uno de sus últimos cigarros, acercándolo a la fogata para encenderlo-estoy acostumbrado a… trabajar de noche, me haces un favor-dio una calada y exhalo fuertemente, cerrando los ojos ante el deleite de percibir la nicotina recorrer su sistema respiratorio.

-si no te mata un kor eso lo hará-Teito miró con mala cara el tubito de hierbas, haciendo una mueca. Era verdad que se preocupaba por el ojiazul… pero también le daba mucho asco el olor del tabaco, así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro-y no me digas mocoso vejete

El dios sólo negó con la cabeza, sumamente divertido.

Después de algunos minutos la cueva se llenó con el rítmico sonido de la respiración de Teito, el joven que tenía la maldición (o bendición) de ser el recipiente de la pupila de Mikhael. Con pasos lentos cogió una tercera manta que guardaba en la motocicleta aérea, colocándola suavemente sobre el durmiente-pobre pequeño…-murmuró tiernamente, acariciando los sedosos cabellos del menor, tocando delicadamente su mejilla… su pulgar dirigiéndose hacia el rosado y apetecible labio menor…y al percatarse de lo que hacía se levantó con violencia, separándose todo el espacio que la cueva le permitía-eso me pasa por abandonarlas mis queridas…-murmuró nerviosamente para sí mismo, sacado de un bolsillo archi-mega-ultra secreto unas revistas que su maestro llamaría "incitadoramente pervertidas para atraer el pecado" –y dale... que lo que recuerdo de Bastien son sus sermones de moralidad…

XD XD XD XD

-Labrador-sama!-una de las mojas se acercó apresuradamente ante uno de los obispos más gentiles que albergara aquella iglesia, mirándole con aprensión-tenemos un problema… los hongos medicinales de _hirnia_ se han terminado y me preguntaba si usted… mmm…-la chica se removió nerviosamente, recordando que prácticamente era una de las novatas al ser su transferencia de apenas unos meses atrás, y ese lugar era tan diferente del convento donde iniciara sus estudios... tan tranquilo y armonioso… no quería meter la pata.

-¿acaso se han tenido más quemaduras de lo usual?-la suave voz del pelimorado le cuestionó a la mujer, comenzando a esparcir pequeñas semillas por el suelo.

-lo que pasa es que ya se está terminando el otoño… las noches se vuelven cada vez más frías y los habitantes, en especial los niños, se queman al quedarse dormidos junto al fuego, su excelencia-con ojos asombrados observó la rapidez con que las semillas brotaban y se iban convirtiendo en árboles de mediana altura, árboles en los que pronto comenzaron a surgir pequeñas sombrillitas multicolores, que no eran otra cosa que los hongos solicitados

-¿esos serán suficientes?- Labrador interrumpió el pasmo de la beata, una gotita de incomodidad resbalando de su sien al verla tan maravillada

-usted es sorprendente Labrador-sama!-

-mis acciones no son otra cosa sino el talento que me dio Dios… -el fantasma de la naturaleza sonreía con humildad, sacando unas tijeras para comenzar a cortar los hongos

-deberías darte un poco más de crédito Labrador…-Castor apareció frente a ellos, con un par de marionetas a cada lado, estás últimas acercándose con rapidez a la monja, rodeándola con curiosidad-¿eres nueva?-no que fuera paranoico… pero desde la última incursión del ejército tomaba mayores precauciones

-si Castor-sama…mi nombre es Belinda Bermouth-la joven se inclinó respetuosamente, incluso fuera del templo los nombres de Castor y Labrador eran sumamente conocidos; sino no fuera porque estaba hablando con ellos en ese preciso momento pensaría, como se rumoreaba desde hacía varios meses en el pueblo, que ese par pertenecía al grupo de los siete fantasmas.

-mucho gusto Belinda-el pelirrojo observó de reojo a su compañero, haciendo una seña silenciosa-¿puedes acompañarme un momento Labrador?.

-nos veremos después-se despidieron los obispos de la chica, caminando a la par, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del Papa.

-no puedo creer que vayamos a entregar el segundo reporte mensual de Freu y Teito…-murmuró Labrador nostálgico, nunca imaginó que extrañaría tanto a ese par tan revoltoso.

-a mi no me importa que Freu y Teito se hayan ido-Castor frunció el seño- lo que me preocupa es que hayan ido juntos…

-no te entiendo Castor-el más bajo le miró a los ojos, si que entendía por donde iban los tiros, pero mejor preguntarle directamente.

-tu más que nadie debió notar la resonancia de sus almas-el de anteojos se masajeó la frente- ese bueno para nada de Freu me causa dolores de cabeza aún cuando no está presente.

-Freu es una persona que tiene mucho amor para dar…-dijo Labrador conciliadoramente, creando una rosa en su mano-y las flores… al igual que el amor… pueden nacer en cualquier lugar y circunstancia, es una ley de la naturaleza, por ello cada relación es hermosa.

-¿qué haría sin tu sabiduría Labrador?-con el semblante mucho más relajado las pupilas castañas miraron hacia su compañero cariñosamente, colocando su mano amigablemente sobre el hombro del otro dios.

-probablemente…-Labrador sonrió dulcemente, ladeando su rostro con gracia-te daría un síncope por el estrés.

-La…Labrador…-Castor se quedó rezagado, un poco en shock por las palabras del otro-tus bromas… no son nada divertidas.

XD XD XD XD

-¿tu nombre de Hakuren Oak?

-si-el rubio asintió solemnemente, mirando hacia el frente sin parpadear

-y estás de acuerdo en abandonar… ¿los privilegios que te brinda tu apellido?-el panzón abogado que estaba frente a él lo miraba con incredulidad-¿a cada uno de ellos?

-si-volvió a asentir, volteando esta vez hacia su padre, clavando su mirada violeta en las oscuras de su padre.

-¡¿eres estúpido?-ante el susto del abogado uno de los miembros más importantes de la familia Oak, que no era otro que el padre de Hakuren, tomó los papeles de desheredación para aventarlos frente a su hijo, justo en la página de propiedades y remuneración económica-¿estás consciente de que perderás los castillos, los negocios, las cuentas bancarias y la fábrica de armamento…?

-si padre…-el rubio ignoró los cuchicheos de alrededor, después de todo se encontraban en la biblioteca, no era el lugar más privado del mundo.

-¡no soy tu padre! ¿me oyes? ¡te desconozco como hijo!-las pupilas desorbitadas del adulto indicaban lo enojado que estaba

Hakuren cerró los ojos por un momento, a pesar de que había encontrado paz interior aún dolía escuchar esas palabras-tal vez tu quieras negarlo… pero nuestro lazo no puede romperse con palabras-sonrió tristemente hacia su progenitor, tomando la pluma y firmando en los papeles, justo donde decía su nombre, pero ahora sin apellido paterno, sorprendiéndose de encontrar el apellido de su madre-pensé que ahora sólo me llamaría Hakuren…

-tu madre se negó en redondo a desconocerte-el hombre parpadeó turbado, aún sorprendido de como su mujer se había negado a algo por primera vez en todos sus años de matrimonio-pero su herencia es mínima comparada con el apellido Oak.

Sin más por decir el jefe Oak se levantó, caminando resueltamente hacia la salida.

-¡padre!-el adulto iba a gritar que no volviera a llamarle así cuando se sintió apresado, mirando hacia abajo-siempre estaré aquí para ti…cuídate-Hakuren dio un paso hacia atrás, suspirando feliz… sintiéndose ligero del alma, por fin su corazón había perdonado a su padre.

Su padre no dijo nada, sino que salió de la biblioteca y enfiló hacia la lujosa limosina que lo esperaba fuera de las puertas del templo, tomando asiento impasible, escuchando con mediana atención la chachara de su abogado.

Lentamente observó como el templo se iba haciendo más pequeño en cuanto más se alejaban… recordando el momento en que su esposa fue atacada por un Kor… el sentimiento de saberse humillado por los otros nobles cuando se enteraran…su amado hijo rezando día y noche al lado de la cama de su madre… la mirada decidida del joven en que se había convertido ese pequeño.

Por primera vez se preguntó si el que estaba equivocado no sería él.

XD XD XD XD

Rozette nadaba inquieta por la inmensa fuente que era su hogar, cantando tristemente sin parar, su rostro imitando la figura de Teito, mostrándosela a cualquiera que se le acercara, en una forma de preguntar por el paradero del castaño.

-¡vaya! Así que tú eres la famosa sirena del estanque…-un atractivo joven se acercó a la fuente, sonriéndole bobamente, atraído por la belleza sobrenatural de la criatura-¿cómo te llamas linda?

La pelirosa volvió a imitar el rostro de Teito, gimiendo lastimeramente, su alegría acostumbrada muy por debajo del promedio.

-acaso… ¿te refieres al recipiente de la pupila?-era de dominio público que el imperio estaba buscando a ese chico y él, por casualidad, lo había visto físicamente en el examen para obispo- es un chico estúpido por escapar… es lógico que lo atrapen tarde o temprano

Ante las palabras de ese humano Rozette gruño bajo el agua, creando unas pequeñas burbujitas a su alrededor

-¡vamos! No te enojes… si te sientes sola yo puedo hacerte compañía…-ni pudo terminar de hablar cuando se vio empapado, la cola de la sirena lo último que vio antes de que la chica acuática desapareciera-¡mujeres! ¡Cuando se encaprichan son todas iguales!

XD XD XD XD

-esto es el colmo…-murmuraba para sí Teito mientras cortaba algunas hierbas con propiedades medicinales; aunque poseían antibióticos prefería guardarlos para una emergencia, ¿cómo se le ocurría al todopoderoso Freu enfermarse de una gripe? ¡de una gripe! Maldita ironía que un kor no fuera capaz de derrotarle pero un resfriado lo dejara noqueado en la cama… ¡y maldita su suerte por ser el único que podía atenderle!-quién es el estúpido mocoso ahora…

-tengo hambreeee-dijo Freu agarrándose el estomago, esperando que el menor le hiciera algo de comer… pedido que fue resuelto rápidamente

-tengo fríooo-y una manta apareció al instante

-estoy aburridooo-y con toda la vergüenza del mundo Teito le llevó las revistas hentai que guardaba en su archi-mega-ultra secreto bolsillo, ya no tan secreto después de unas semanas de convivencia.

Y ante cada pedido la enorme paciencia del príncipe se iba a pique… por supuesto que cuidaría de su compañero enfermo… ¡pero no era el criado de nadie!

-Teitooo!-Freu llamó con un tonito molesto al menor, sonriendo inocente, con la cara sonrojada debido a la fiebre-no puedo dormir

-¿y a mí qué me dices? ¿quieres que te un golpe para que pierdas el conocimiento?-dijo el ojiverde en broma… pero la idea no se le hizo tan mala y lo miró con demencia, apretando sus nudillos rápidamente.

-NO! Si lo único que necesito es relajarme…-suspiró, acomodándose mejor sobre el futón improvisado que era su cama-¿me cantarías una canción?

Teito parpadeó incrédulo ¿cómo podía pedirle Freu, un adulto mucho más grande que él, que le cantara una nana así de fresco?-ahora entiendo un poco a Castor… más de tres años de conocerle… es mi héroe

-¿Qué tanto murmuras mocoso? Si ya comenzaste a cantar no te oigo nada-el rubio le miraba divertido, a pesar de que como uno de los siete dioses tenía muchos privilegios, molestar a Teito como el humano Freu era algo que no cambiaría por nada. Su respiración se volvió más errática, pensando que era mejor callar y escuchar.

El chico suspiró y comenzó a recitar una antigua canción, tal vez no era de cuna… pero era la única que se le venía a la mente en aquellos momentos:

Como un día sin el sol,

como una noche sin estrellas, así es una ilusión

que no puedes tenerla.

Se despierta el furor guardado en mi corazón,

pero nadie me oye, el silencio triunfó, otra vez me mudó.

Quiero curar mis heridas, pero no por encima,

quiero quemar el veneno para tener la verdad.

Así quiero sanar con el cuchillo profundo,

sacando los gusanos que me comen el alma, que me hacen llorar.

Guardián de la Puerta de Amor, déjame entrar,

necesito tu calor, quiero acariciar mi estrella otra vez.

Guardián de la Puerta de Valor, déjame entrar,

para decirle a Dios, que ya no aguanto más,

lo que es la realidad….

Freu escuchaba la triste melodía ¿Teito no se daba cuenta que su alma pedía amor? Incluso inconscientemente… aquello era tan hermoso pero tan doloroso, no era justo que un ser humano cargara con tantos problemas y recuerdos atormentantes. Sus pensamientos se desviaron un poco al comenzar a ver dos Teitos, la fiebre ocasionando síntomas sobre su cuerpo mortal.

-¿estás bien?-el menor colocó su palma sobre su frente, suspirando aliviado al notar que, aunque aún permanecía caliente, su temperatura no había subido más.

-mocoso…-el ojiazul tomó la mano de Teito, acercándola a sus labios, besándola con delicadeza, como si un toque demasiado brusco fuera a romperle.

-¿pero qué demonios te pasa pervertido?-fue la reacción del ojiverde, que se sonrojo por completo, apartando su mano rápidamente, haciendo una anotación mental de "no acercarse a Freu más de lo necesario cuando estuviera enfermo".

-Teito…-en un movimiento torpe pero hábil lo jaló del antebrazo, sentándolo sobre su regazo, abrazándole estrechamente-eres tan bueno y puro…

-¡deja de mentir estúpido Freu!¡suéltame!-ante esas palabras, dichas con tanto cariño, el ojiverde se sintió vulnerable, queriendo alejarse, escapar… los brazos del rubio resultaban dolorosos, muy dolorosos… aunque no estuviera aplicando casi nada de fuerza.

-yo voy a ser tu guardián… siempre voy a estar ahí para ti-el dios cerró los ojos ante el combo de golpes que le proporcionaba el menor, sin dignarse a soltarle un centímetro.

-mentiroso…-las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar el rostro más moreno, sollozando con queda voz

-no miento… te protegeré-afirmó el mayor con gravedad

-me abandonarás como todos los demás-murmuraba casi sin sentido Teito, la herida de su alma mostrándose ante Freu, que entrecerró los ojos al notar lo grande que era.

-no lo haré…confía en mí-y sin más tomó su barbilla y le besó, acariciando esos labios que eran vírgenes ante el amor, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos con fiereza, con una dedicación de amante benefactor.

-Freu… ¿esto está bien?-preguntó Teito con un hilo de voz, haciendo sus manos puño sobre el pecho del otro hombre, temblando, temeroso que de lo que estaba sintiendo se lo arrebataran por prohibido… prefería parar y no llorar cuando aquello terminara.

-te amo…y amar puramente es bendecido por Dios-dijo en un susurro sonriendo, besando sus parpados y frente, acurrucando el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo.

Teito se acomodó sobre el pecho más grande, relajándose ante el amable latir de su compañero. Después de algunos minutos el ojiverde se removió inquieto, intentando levantarse

-¿A dónde vas?-Freu lo retuvo contra sí, su carácter sobreprotector negándose a que el otro se alejara de él.

-me acostaré en mi cama…es un poco incómodo estar así contigo-le dijo con lógica, haciendo fuerza para levantarse.

-¿eh? Por qué lo dices?-el ojiazul se olió a sí mismo- ¿acaso es por qué no me he bañado en un par de días?

-no estúpido!-Teito le amenazó con el puño, volteando azorado para otro lado-es que…-bajó la mirada, casi (casi) como un adolescente- estás muy caliente…-murmuró avergonzado

-eso es…-Freu lo miró falsamente serio-¿una clase de proposición? ¿Estás intentando incitarme al pecado?-sonrió de lado, bellaco.

-¡vete a la mierda Freu!-y el menor, completamente ofendido, salió de la cueva para buscar más leña

-jajajajaja!

Fin del primer episodio.

N/a: Que tal! Pues bien… vi la serie de ghots seven y me gusto, pero a petición de una amiga comencé a escribir capítulos alternativos después del final del anime… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado… la canción que canta Teito se llama "Guardián de mi corazón", y me disculpo por si algún nombre lo escribí mal… soy malísima para recordarlos, la verdad -.-, en fin, ¡dejen reviews! es alimento óptimo para los escritors de fics XD.


End file.
